


The Truth Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumpelstiltskin spills a truth potion, Belle takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Belle the devious being she is takes advantage of this opportunity. And I wanted to say I never thought so many people would read this thank you so so so much my lovelies! ♡♥♡

Rumplestiltskin sat in his potion room stirring his newest potion, when his happy little maid came in. He was finishing up his potion when Belle came over and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

When he noticed her leaning over him he stumbled and spilled the potion. He immediately made her go away. She looked at Rumplestiltskin and saw he had some going down his chest. He wiped it off and he read down through his potion list trying to see what was going to happen.

"Rumplestiltskin are you okay." She looked over at him concerned. He looked up and stared at Belle, "no im not okay," he stumbled with his words. "Wait that wasn't what I wanted to say."

Belle stared at him confused, "wait what do you mean, what is it doing?" He ran his hand through his hair, "I think I made a truth potion by accident." He said looking at her clearly annoyed with this.

She looked at him with a smile, "So you have to tell the truth?" He looked at her devious smile, "Yes sadly I do dearie, and from that smile this is not going to be good." She nodded her head and smiled.

He disappeared from the room into a new change of clothes and sat at his wheel to spin. Belle ran down the steps and saw him. She pulled up a chair and sat across him. "So my first of many questions is," she said pointing at the teacup. "Is why do you always use that tea cup?" 

He stopped spinning unhappy and looked at Belle. "Because it reminds me of you, and I feel like I am really not going to like today." She hummed in agreement and she smiled at his answer.

"Next," she began, "What are you actually thinking about when you spin?" He face got sad, "My boy that I lost I am always thinking about him." He looked away and she swore she could almost see a small tear forming in the imps eyes. "Okay I always wondered what you were thinking of." 

"Okay so I also want to know why you gave me a room?" She met his eyes. He glared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Because I felt bad for having you in the dungeon if you must know." He said and looked down at the ground and she thinks that his new color perhaps meant he blushed?

She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I had always wondered, and I must say I am appreciating this potion." He looked at the hand and looked like a scared dear. "Well I in fact am not enjoying this so much but luckily you have about one more question."

He prepared himself for the most awful question she could ask. Belle put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. She leaned in and pressed her sugary lips against his cold lips. At first he was hesitant but slowly started to move his lips against hers. She broke away and kept her hand in his hair and stroked his cheek.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Last question, do you love me?" She asked looking into his deep golden eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again, "I loved you since you told me I wasn't a monster. I didnt think you could ever love me but somehow you found the love somewhere in your heart to see me in a kind light." He kissed a row down her neck to her shoulder.

She looked up and him and kissed her again moving her hand through his hair. "I am so happy you feel the same Rumple. And thanks for telling me all those things, even though I know you necessarily didn't want to." 

Belle sat her head against his chest and she spent the rest of the night laying on his chest watching him spin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it I wasn't sure how to write it but I hope you had fun. Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
